Watch Me Shine
by Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14
Summary: ON HIATUS!She grabbed their attention in a no name wrestling organization, can they break her shell? Or be ignored? ShawnOC, HHH, Cena, Orton, Batista, Hardys JOC , Jericho, Rey, Taker, Kane
1. Chapter 1

Watch Me Shine

She was just an average girl they meant working backstage but when they're introduced to a different wrestling organization they realize she's not so average but just like them. Now with Raw teaming up with Hayward's she's catching more and more attention.

* * *

"Alright everyone pay attention!" yelled Vince. They were at the sight for yet another pay-per view and this time it was to go off perfectly. As the members of the WWE quieted down Vince began to speak. "Please behave here tonight. This is not only the set of our pay-per view but another show for Hayward's tomorrow night. So please don't trash the place." Vince's speech was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. "COME IN!"

A small girl about 5"3' with golden brown almost blonde hair came in. "Sorry to interrupt sir but Hayward sent me to show you the locker rooms and offices you can use." The girl spoke quietly.

"Jezz now Hayward's making poor little kids do his dirty work." Vince muttered sarcastically.

"Always has sir." The girl responded jokingly.

"Well hello sugar. I'm Ric Flair and you are." Ric said flirtatiously.

"Doing my boss a huge favor and not interested." The much younger girl replied. The meeting room erupted in laughter as Ric was turned down. "But, besides that my name Andria Holt, the unfortunate person Hayward chose to go do a triple shift today."

"So…" Stephanie interrupted "That means you wrestle for Hayward?" she questioned gently, obviously attempting to be friendly to the poor girl whose voice barely rose above a whisper the whole time in the room.

"Yes miss." Andria replied.

"You wrestle?" questioned Phil. (CM Punk)

"Yes." Andria whispered almost embarrassed.

"SWEET!" exclaimed Phil, in an extremely friendly mood, "You'll have to show me some taps later!"

"Well actually all of you are required to attend Hayward's tomorrow where I'm sure Ms. Holt will be in attendance. Now if you wouldn't mind showing me the locker rooms." Vince said talking the young girl down the hall with him.

A few hours later Jeff Hardy approached the table consisting of his brother and friends. "Hey what's up guys?"

"Hey Jeff." They each responded.

"Dude can you believe we're being forced to go watch that group of nobodies tomorrow." Randy Orton spat.

"Randy they can't be that bad," said Hunter Helmsey.

"Yeah who knows," Matt Hardy said.

"I've seen Hayward's before." Glenn said to the group. "Last I checked they were pretty amazing and that girl Andria who we saw earlier has a feud going with some guy named CJ."

"Well let's find out." Chris Jericho said pulling out his laptop and searching Hayward's on Google.

"So what's it say?" questioned Mark Calloway.

"Damn man these kids look pretty cool." John Cena said to the group.

"Well what do you say we ask a member of Hayward's." Dave Batista suggested.

"Are you offering to go talk to her?" Rey Mysterio questioned.

"I'll go." Shawn Michaels groaned standing up to go talk to the beautiful girl they saw earlier. She was talking to a stage hand.

"I'm telling you Dylan. I think he wants to kill me." Andria informed the man working, while she was sitting on a crate.

"Dria, CJ is an asshole. I don't see why you let him bother you so much." Dylan responded.

"I just don't know why he hates me so much." Andria responded.

"Well from what I've seen Darlin' it be pretty hard to hate you."At the sudden attention Andria blushed and hid her face behind her long flowing wavy hair. Shawn so far loved her hair. It was something he just loved about a girl being able to snuggle up and play with her hair through his finger tips. "I'm Shawn." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Andria."

"Darlin' you can drop the sir. You're making me feel old." Shawn joked lightly.

"Sorry." Andria whispered.

"Don't worry about it honey." Shawn responded. "Well me and some of the guys over there were wondering if you'd like to join us. You don't have to if you don't want to we'd just like to talk to you."

"Ummm… okay I guess." Andria responded as Shawn gave her his amazing smile that would melt any girl. "I'll see you later Dylan."

"See ya Killer. Try not to slam their heads into the wall, because I ain't fixing it." Dylan responded. "And I'm sure I'll see you again but just in case I don't good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Dyl. I'll see you soon." Andria replied hugging Dylan and turning to Shawn.

"You ready sweetheart?" Shawn questioned.

"Yep." Andria whispered.

Together Shawn and Andria walked across the room to the table of guys chatting rather loudly. "Idiots shut up!" Shawn yelled causing Andria to giggle and Shawn smiled slightly. "Andria this is Paul, Dave, Matt, Jeff, Chris, Mark, Glenn, Rey, John, and Randy. Guys this is Andria."

"Hi."

"Hey chicka, Park it right here." Rey said pulling out the chair next to himself and Dave. Shawn sat across the table.

"Thank you." Andria whispered.

"Hey Shorty no need to be shy." John encouraged.

"Yo Cena seems Hayward's have people who will support everyone else but you." Chris joked still looking on Hayward's website.

"Dude that ain't cool." John said, smirking, he took his You Can't See Me hat off his head and put it on Andria's. "There now I have some support. You wear that Shorty."

"Okay." Andria giggled. "And should I wear it into the ring tomorrow night?" she joked.

"HELL YEAH!"

Andria giggled again, "So Chicka where are you from?" Rey questioned.

"Well originally Texas but my family moved to South Carolina and I've lived there ever since." Andria responded.

"No way." Matt said.

"We live in Cameron." Jeff said.

"I know." Andria responded, I moved in down the street from you two about five months ago, but you haven't come home in that time, but I love your dad."

"You're shittin' me." Jeff said.

"Nope." Andria giggled quietly.

"You know sugar. You're still being shy." Dave informed.

"Sorry. Habit. I always have been."

"Babycakes you got nothing to worry about. Your Hardy Boyz will look out for you." Matt said.

"Sorry Andria the pricks all seem to have given you pet names without checking to see if they were okay with you." Paul joked.

"It's alright at least it's not…" Andria started.

"ANDRIA CJ IS OUTSIDE HE JUST TOOK KEV DOWN!" A little small boy with brown hair, no older than five said running up to cling on Andria, "Mike told me to find help."

"Jamesy, you remember Hayward's office?" Andria questioned gently.

"Yep."

"I want you to go wait there Mia will come get you." Andria said standing up, "I'll be right back." She said making a mad dash for the door, the stage hand Dylan right behind here.

She ran outside to see massive brawling. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she screamed loud enough to grab the attention of every boy in the parking lot. The members of the WWE that saw her early looked shocked to hear her scream. "Every member of Hayward's go home now! Anyone else who stays go ahead. Marcus don't let anyone else in the building unless they are wrestling here tonight. Mia Jamesy's in his hiding place.

A man much larger the Andria with jet black hair and a vicious glare stepped up to Andria "Tomorrow it's just you and me bitch," he spat spitting in Andria's face. He turned in a circle quickly and right hooked her in the jaw. Andria not expecting the blow fell to the ground.

"Holy shit. Andria you okay?"

"Fine." Andria muttered, she turned on her heel, "Not a word to Hayward. He'll have all our asses."

"You got it Dria, be careful back there."

"Dria wait up." The boy, Dylan from earlier ran over, "John Cena?" he questioned motioning to her hat.

"Oh he'd kick your butt, but if I remember correctly that wasn't too hard to accomplish." Andria responded.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure your okay that was an ugly punch." Dylan questioned gently.

"I'm good. Thanks Dyl." Andria sighed deeply. Should she go back over? Who was she kidding, these guys were professional wrestlers they'd know she'd been hit. And if memory serves right each of them did and interview where they all freely expressed their disgust with guys who hit women.

"Shorty has arrived." John announced to the table.

"Holy crap." Chris said hoping up and gently cupping the side of her face. "Are you alright?" he questioned gently wrapping her up in a tight hug, being extremely careful of the bright red mark on the side of her face.

"I'm okay." She whispered. Shawn's fists clenched tightly, he didn't know why but he felt like he should be the one comforting Andria.

"What happened?" Mark questioned.

"And don't be shy." Glenn stated.

"CJ threatened me, spit in my face, and then punched me." She whispered.

"WHAT!" the table roared. Rants went out on what they should do to the asshole. Many words being muttered.

"Guys please…" Andria pleaded only to be completely ignored! "GUYS!" she spoke loud and firmly this time.

"No man should ever do that to a girl." Matt stated ferociously.

"Yeah chicka, we'll kick his ass." Rey stated.

"Hell yeah." Said Randy.

"Look guys…" Andria started.

"There's no debating this Darlin'." Shawn stated clenching his fists together tightly.

"Look I…"

"Andria we will kick his ass." Paul growled.

"I have a Hell in a Cell match against him next week and a no DQ match tomorrow." She spat before they had the chance to say anything else.

"What!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Andria Hayward just called he wants you to head into the studio," informed a stage hand.

"Thanks Franco. I'll see you guys tomorrow possibly." Andria said.

"Wait!" called Chris as she turned to walk away.

"What?" Andria asked quietly.

"Write down your number and each of us will text you later."

"Alright." She scribbled her number on a piece of paper. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wow." John said.

"I don't know what it is but she's one person I want to get to know, for once." Mark stated.

"BATISTA YOU'RE ON IN 20!"yelled a stage hand.

"I know what you mean." Glenn stated.

"We should get ready." Shawn stated.

"I think Shawny Boy has feeling for little Miss. Holt." Hunter joked.

"SHUT UP!"

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it was so long to update. I promised to right my friend a one shot and did so check it out. Now I'm back to my two on going stories and will try to update more often. Please REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 2

"Andria wait up!" yelled a black headed extremely muscular guy.

"Hey Cal." Andria responded.

"Hi, are you okay? The Crocker brothers told me what happened with CJ." Caleb responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Caleb."

"Hey no problem, can't have someone fuck around with our girl can we?" Caleb joked.

"Gotta love my over protective, UNREALATED, brothers I never asked for." Andria joked. "Well I better get going before these streets get crazy." Andria bid Caleb goodnight and kissed him on the cheek before climbing into her Land Rover.

Hayward's meeting tonight was a little weird for everyone. He asked for them to go on the road. Hayward didn't pay much and most people there went in the ring because they love it, which in turn means just about everyone had a second job. Andria's and Jim Street's being a bit more involved in the town no one knew if they were going or not.

"Oh my god, did you guys hear yet?" Mickie James asked running up to the group of guys enjoying Hayward's catering.

"What Mickie?" questioned Paul.

"Vince offered for the Hayward's kids to come on tour with us. They're going to make an announcement about it tonight." Mickie exclaimed happily running off to tell someone else.

John quickly texted the number he got for Andria last night.

**Hey Shorty what's this we hear about Hayward's**

_John?_

**Yep so tell me is it true?**

_Geez news spreads fast. Yeah we've been offered to go on tour with you guys._

**And? Shorty don't leave me hanging. **

_And… some of us are planning to go, others aren't sure yet, and some diffidently won't but will stay back and run it from here. _

**You're coming right? **

_IDK. _

**Yes you r!**

_We'll see._

**What's keeping you here.**

_My second job, Hayward doesn't pay much. Wrestling is all something we do because we love it. I'm a  
S.W.A.T. Officer I don't kno if I can leave. _

**Damn… you could always stay with some of us and we'll help u out. **

_I appreciate the offer but I can't except that, you'll see tonight. _

"What did she say?" questioned Shawn.

"It's true but she doesn't know if she's coming." John muttered. "She's a S.W.A.T officer."

"What?" Dave questioned.

"That's what I said"

"Excuse me everyone from the WWE please take your seats" yelled a stage hand everyone slowly followed into the area surrounding the ring taking their seats.

Hayward's pyro hit loudly making the stand erupt!

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You should've never come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go  
Fix  
Yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real

Images and videos flew across the screen Andria showing up quiet a few times. The fireworks erupted into another song.

_Welcome to the real world Another day another moment People killing people dying Blood dripping down Scared screams and hushed whispers Now welcome to my life_

Cheers erupted as a rather large man no older then Vince walked down to the arena.

"Who's that?" questioned Matt.

"Vinny Hayward." Glenn responded

"How's everybody doing!" Hayward yelled getting roaring cheers from the crowd. "Tonight we're switching it up a bit. Daybreak is coming up and CJ chose to bail on us, so Andria tonight will be present but weather or not see goes in the ring is up to her." Hayward said suddenly getting cheers for Andria, "And knowing Andria we'll see her in just about every match." Hayward stated sarcastically walking back stage and slapping hands with the crowd. The triton changed and the crowed changed loudly as a Land Rover pulled up. Long legs slipped out as the door slammed. The cheering only got louder as a young man who looked a lot like John Cena but had the Undertaker's hair.

"Hey Andria what are you doing here?" the guy questioned hugging her.

"Your youngest brother along with little Cheech called begging me to come up. When's your match tonight Joycie?" Andria responded

"I have no idea."

"Geez turning into me now there John." Andria joked adjusting her 'You can't see me' hat on her head.

"Oh shut up. John Cena?" John Joyce better known as Joycie responded.

"Your just jealous." Andria joked as they walked into a screaming backstage, "Oh it's gonna be a long night."

"Always."

"ANDRIA!" yelled a voice running up to her.

"Slow down Ry, you're gonna hurt yourself." Andria joked while he hugged her. "It's Paul. He's going to the ring in a tag team match on his own."

"AGAIN!" Andria yelled. "PAULY PITTS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled running off towards the gorilla.

"Man I hope he's ready for her." Joycie said.

"I do too. Hey why's she wearing a John Cena hat?" Ryan questioned.

All John Joyce could do was laugh, he patted Ryan Croker on the back, "Man don't ask, really don't. I tried and man she'll bight your head off."


	3. Chapter 3

Andria ran through the backstage area, towards the ring entrance as Paul Pitts music hits. AJ, CJ's younger brother stood smirking in the ring with Justin Drayton, another CJ lackey, one that Andria wasn't to found of, not like she really like any of them. However Drayton was known for making Andria's life a living hell after the accident with her older brother. "Looks like you ain't got any tag partner, there bucko." Spat Justin Drayton.

"Hey dip shit it's don't have a tag team partner, but that sentence only plays into affect if he didn't." said a female voice walking down the entrance area. Andria smirked towards the ring while Paul Pitts rolled his eyes.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you?" Paul whispered to Andria has the walked towards the ring arm and arm, remembering the last time something like this happened, slently worrying it would happen again.

~~~Memories hurt the most~~~

_Andria, Snicks, a small girl with multiy colored hair and beatiful two different colored eyes, one green and one blue (sorry had to add this people make fun of me all the time), and Sarah and small blonde headed girl with blue eyes, ran down toward the ring._

_"Cole you've gone way to far." Snicks yelled. _

_"GIRLS LOOK OUT!" yelled Paul from behind, Drayton, CJ, and Cole._

_It was way to late, a big black pick up truck slammed into the girls._

~~~Ring~~~

Andris was out for about three months, Snicks was out for eleven, and Sarah had yet to return to the ring.

"I'm hurt to think you believe I'd let any of my boys go down to the ring on their own for a tag team match." Andria teased back, she knew what he was worried about but AJ as much as she did hate him wasn't his brother, he wouldn't intentionally try to kill someone.

"Well when it's a match you could get hurt in, yes I do." Paul replied quickly.

"Genius I went out to the ring with a major concussion and shattered ankle, not to mention I have a rivalry with one of the largest and strongest guys you can wrestle." Andria replied as Paul held the ropes open for her.

"THE FOLLOWING MATCHES IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL AND IS FOR THE OPPURTUNITIY TO BE INCLUDED IN DAYBREAK'S RUMBLE." shouted the ring announcer, Mia. "Andria you are out of your mind." Mia said away from the microphone towards her.

"Just look after my boys alright." Andria joked.

"Sure leave me with the asses." Mia teased.

"I can still hear you guys." Paul said, rolling his eyes at them, trust Mia to make light of a serous situation.

"So stop listening to us then." Mia replied, giggling at him.

"So true, you starting or am I?" Andria questioned Paul. Smirking already knowing his answer, 'Are you kidding me, they'll kill me if I let you start.'

"Hell no, I'm starting." Paul stated holding the ropes for her to crawl out quickly.

'Why do I even bother asking?' Andria stood off to the side for the start of the match, knowing it was only Paul and eventually he would tag her in because that's just the type of guy he is, Paul knew as well as anyone Andria could put up one hell of a fight.

AJ began the match against Paul meeting together, exchanging punches the whole way, and Paul signaled Andria letting her know he was going for a twist of faith. AJ was fast and countered, knocking the breath out of him. He ran toward the corner and replied with a Bulldog. Andria understood what was happening before it actually was. Paul was setting it up, that boy was going to be the death of her. "Come on Paul!" Andria screamed almost immediately getting the crowd to chant.

"PITTS, PITTS, PITTS!"

Paul stumbled over towards his corner to tag Andria in. She quickly scrambled up to the top rope, preparing to jump. AJ limped into the middle of the ring, as Andria pushed herself off the top rope.

When Andria finally felt his body in front of hers she wrapped her body around him, tightening like an anaconda. All oxygen within AJ's body began to be pushed out. Turning one more time, she slammed AJ onto the mat, hard. You could hear the crunch all the way up to the ceiling. AJ was rendered unconscious; Andria quickly went for the pin.

"ONE!" Andria quickly hooked the leg for extra reinforcement.

"TWO!" Paul Pitts chanted along with the crowd.

"THREE!"

"THE WINNERS OF THIS MATCH, BY PINFALL, HAYWARD'S WRESTLERS, ANDRIA HOLT AND PAUL PITTS!" Mia exclaimed. "THEY WILL BE INCLUDED IN DAYBREAKS RUMBLE! THERE FOR HAYWARD'S WILL BE REPRESENTED BY ELEVEN PEOPLE AND DINKLAGE WILL BE REPRESENTED BY NINE PEOPLE!" Mia smiled widely.

"Jesus, Paul I totally hate you right now." Andria mumbled.

Why, we just won!" Paul exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Paul you realize you just me put in a match against a bunch of other guys. Not to mention on that very same night I already have a match against CJ." Andria replied walking towards the ramp. She shook her head at Paul, while he laughed at her and made her way up the ramp. People were cheering loudly, she clapped hand with tons of people on the way, never once stopping her glowing smile.

~WWE BOYS~

"That was insane!" exclaimed Jeff, cheering just as loudly as the fans do for him.

"She's amazing." Hunter said starring at the spot Andria had just left.

"I thought the Swaton was crazy, that is a new high." Matt joked.

"Are you all crazy? She could have been seriously hurt." Shawn replied, obviously nervous about Andria.

"Shawn I'm sure she's fine." Glenn replied.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she's purposely trying to hurt herself." Rey responded trying to keep Shawn calm.

"Oh yeah he diffidently likes her." John whispered to Dave.

"Oh yeah, I thought that was obvious." Dave replied.

Chris started laughing, "However Andria seems a bit shy as well."

"Dude that girl is so quiet." Randy replied, at this moment the monitor popped up to another backstage room.

~Promo~

The large heavy door read trainer's room, two quiet voices coming from inside. As the door was pushed open you saw a small blonde girl fussing about the cabinets, "Andria are you just begging to join Snicks and Sarah on the injured list?" The blonde girl questioned.

"Oh come on Dana. It's not that big of a deal. Besides Snicks totally beat Cole to a bloody pulp, she was so proud of herself, and she comes back next week it was only a small concussion." Andria replied laughing Dana off.

"Trust you, Snicks, and Sarah to make a concussion sound like nothing, you're on your what sixth this year, Sarah's out on her like fifth, and Snicks has like seven and we aren't even close to the end of the year." Dana muttered shaking her head at Andria.

"Umm I'm on my eighth, Snick's is on her eleventh, and Sarah has only had four." Andria replied cheekily.

"Well at least I know your memory wasn't affected, you have a concussion and four cracked ribs, try, please try to take it easy. I see you girls more than Carter." Dana muttered shutting off the flashlight she was shinning in Andria's eyes.

"Yes mommy, I'll be a good girl." Andria said pouting.

Dana laughed and hugged her tightly, "Be careful." She reminded Andria as she walked out the door, the last thing the needed was Andria out too. "Call us if you need anything."

"And listen to Carter..."

"Just be careful." Dana cut her off quickly.

"Always!"

~Ring~

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME BACK TO THE RING, ANDRA!" Mia yelled.

**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears **

**if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"Hey guys!" Andria said into the microphone as chants ran out.

"Hayward asked me to come out here tonight to let you all know of some changing that will be made." Andria replied to gain tons of questioning.

"The WWE has offered for Hayward's, alongside Dinklage's to join them for the next couple of month." Andria replied to loud cheering.

"However not every member of the two shows is able to go so you will still be able to catch them each week at their normal times, but I for one am going with the WWE." Andria said into the microphone to a few good luck's and some saddened people.

"Off the injured list both Sarah and Snicks will be coming along as well as most of A-Squad, Mia included. However for pay-per views all of Hayward's Divas will be returning. I guess I'll see you all Monday night!"

Haywards went off the air about two hours later, it took about three for Andria to be heading towards her car.

"You promised a trainer to take it easy, that means no driving." Said a husky southern voice behind her.

"Well I don't usually listen to them." Andria replied turning around.

So? Love it? Hate it? Comment? Flames? Anything appreactiated. Plz review!

XOXO Snicks


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my goodness it has taken me so long to update and I really appologize. My family hasn't been having the best time and I lost my insperation for a while. Hopefully now I'm back!

* * *

Snicks sighed flipping through the multiple television stations after Hayward's had finished for the night, attempting to find something on other then the ever depressing news. People tended to drive her insane with their way of think so times, to her Swine Flu didn't even originate from pigs so why the hell is it called Swine Flu, oh wait the "H1N1" virus. The people of the world could freak out over practically nothing.

After more continues channel surfing she finally settled on the movie S.W.A.T. Still continually thinking one more week that's all it would take, one more week until I can be back with everyone. Being on the injured list was the worst feeling in the world. Sure you loved time out when you got it but being out for so long you got really bored. Even more so when your other roommate was on crutches, the other still wrestling almost every night with all of your friends. The other disadvantage is that when you had a planned vacation, you always had something planned to do, but this time Snicks was just shit out a luck.

Of course she loved having everyone come and visit her whenever they could but she absolutely hated getting the pity looks and having everyone fuse over her, it was on a concussion, sprained ankle, and a few broken ribs. Snicks wished people would realize it was only a few injures it's not like she was dying and they would never see her again. Sam was strong, she could handle a lot, and Hayward's relied on her to be the base behind everything. She would show up with a smile on her face and fight until she couldn't move or breathe.

Once she was back in the ring doing something she loved even though her parents disowned her because of it everything seemed to work itself out. The ring was her sanctuary and dang it why couldn't anyone understand. Nothing, absolutely nothing could touch her in that ring not even her past.

"Jesus took you long enough." Sarah snapped flipping her blonde hair out of her line of vision and adjusting the position of the crutches that sat next to her couch after Sam finally decided on a movie after about ten minutes of searching through every channel imaginable. Because of an injury do to Cole, CJ, and Justin Drayton, her ankle was seriously twisted and sprain in two places. To say she couldn't wait to get her hands on those boys would be an understatement.

However one of them was not possible do to the fact Cole is out for at least eight months after was Sammy had done to him in their table, ladders, chairs match. That girl was dangerous when she was seriously pissed off and sadly for Cole he was on the receiving end of her punishment. One punishment that most people backstage tended to avoid vigorously, after seeing what she could do or how crazy she was. That's the problem with most people these days they take someone who is just different or is willing to take risks and label them as completely insane.

Sarah was a small girl with a snappy, I'll ripe your head off attitude to most people. A façade she kept up after many occurrences in which trusting to easily has come back to bite her in the ass. She was originally from the Boston area and every now and then you heard her accent when she was just talking to you without really thinking about it. Sarah moved a bit on the couch waiting for Snicks to reply from the kitchen where she had disappeared.

The house wasn't large just the right size for the three of them to live comfortably in the North Carolina home. However, Sarah was pending on a reply for her apartment and Andria continually told Snicks she should move out, each time being shot down with Snicks saying how much trouble she could get in living by herself. Which, knowing the trouble and people Sam would take on maybe very true.

"Oh shut it Limpers." Snicks joked back, good naturedly and unconsciously moving a strand of her blue and green hair out of the way, returning with a Coke for Sarah and a Mountain Dew for her. Sam was a little bigger then Sarah and Andria, having more muscle then both of them. However she had amazing curves in all the right places. Her have was multiple colors as of the moment something she let Sarah do in their boredom. She was always from Cameron, North Carolina, and planned to always will be. The girl was a true athlete and if you ever saw her in a dress take a picture and cherish it because it will never happen again.

"Excuse me, but did miss extreme just call me limpers after all the times she's been on crutches. We have enough of them to fill up the bathroom!" Sarah joked back throwing an unused pillow at Sarah's head. If you didn't know these girls you would always think they were fighting and could never mange to be friends, Sarah was the good toe shoe prom queen and cheerleader while Sam was the extremist next door who was a part of and captain of every girls sports team the school had to offer.

"Shut it Snappy." Snicks retaliated by throwing the house phone at her which in an act of God started to ring in mid air. Snicks rolled her eyes would Andria ever stop checking in every five minutes, sure she loved the girl like her own flesh and blood but once again they were not going to die in the next five minutes if someone was not looking over them every five seconds.

Andria turned around smiling as she saw Shawn waiting by his truck. Why he cared so much she figured she'd never know, and at this moment she was particularly curious. "Dana can whine all she wants; she knows I'll never listen to her, besides I have to get home somehow. Snicks I'll take over the mother role the moment I walk through the door, checking me over about a thousand times before she'll let me go to sleep, per usual."

"You still shouldn't be driving by yourself, even if you didn't have a concussion. You do realize how late it is and you were here at six a clock in the morning when the WWE arrived for practice working away in the gym. I can't let you drive home by yourself, what if something happened." Shawn said desperately trying to get her to understand his concern. She was putting herself out there to get hurt and Shawn just couldn't let that happen to her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Shawn I promise I'll be careful. Nothing is going to happen to me. I don't live all that far away, only in Cameron. I make the drive every night, and tons of people will be around. Then once I get home, Sammy allowing, I'll go straight to bed until about noon time." Andria replied wrapping her arms around herself in the chilly night air of the October night.

"Look at least let me follow you. I have to head in that direction anyways. All of us are staying in hotels surrounding Cameron for the Hardy Party tomorrow afternoon. Then that way I'll know you made it alright." Shawn replied running his hands threw his hair, hoping she would say that she was alright with it.

"Well… I guess that'll be okay." Andria sighed. "Just know that my roommates tend to be slightly… ummm… I guess you could say insane. Well, Sam is at least is, believe it or not she may be just as bad as Jeff." Andria informed, fore warning him to how crazy they could be.

"Someone as crazy as Jeff, now this I must see!" Shawn said opening the door for Andria.

"Oh, she even has the air to match!" Andria called back as Shawn hoped in his car, laughing. Andria sighed before starting the engine and beginning the trench home, to her crazy roommates and an confusing guy following her.

* * *

Please review. Its much appreciated!

* * *


End file.
